Train stations typically have either a ground level platform or a raised platform. At a raised platform, the platform is the same height as the passenger level of the rail car so the passengers can simply step onto the rail car from the platform. However, at a ground level platform, the passengers must climb steps from the platform to the passenger level to board the rail car.
Although elevated platforms are generally more accessible for individuals with a handicap, elevated platforms still have a gap of up to 15″ that creates difficulties for those with limited mobility. Additionally, the gap provides a tripping hazard that frequently leads to slip and fall injuries.
To limit these problems rail system have implemented procedures to provide special assistance for passengers in wheelchairs. For wheelchair passengers some transit authorities use movable ramps that are stored in locked cabinets on the platform. A conductor has to unlock the security cabinet, fetch the device for use, and return it after use. This can cause vehicle schedule delays. For walking passenger safety from slip and fall accidents, some transit authorities have installed movable platforms at selected positions along the station platform that extend to the train car and provide a walking surface. This solution requires that the vehicle doors are registered to the position of the movable platforms when the train stops, which presents an operational challenge. Also, these movable platforms are hydraulically operated with large forces involved that can themselves cause injury if a passenger gets between the moveable platform and the train.